nuca es el final
by idazuleze
Summary: Tras perder a su novia en un accidente de coche Emma coje una fuerte depresión por que se siente culpable de lo sucedido pero un día el cual llevaba flores al póster que le había quitado la vida a su pareja presiensa un asistente de coche el cual cambiará su vida y la de la conductora tiene derechos de autor
1. chapter 1

Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, su respiración agitada, sus manos temblorosa y sus pulso acelerado. Todo eso por una simple causa había perdido a la única persona que la había cuidado y amado

La había perdido para siempre se habia ido , la habia dejado sola y todo por sus malditos celos si no fuera así tal vez si no ubiese discutido con ella , tal vez estuviera viva , tal vez no se hubiera subido a ese coche . Si no hubiera sido tan estúpida tal vez ella estaría a su lado pero no era mas facil discutir con ella que acertar que ya no la amaba

Estaba en su habitación cuando una llamada rompió todo su mundo se había ido dorothy se había ido y para siempre todo por su culpa se sintió tan mal , tan culpable , tan estúpida . Corrió hacia el hospital como si no hubiera un mañana no se podía creer que estuviera muerta (ella no ella no puede estar muerta) pensó mientras entraba por la puerta del hospital mientras sus ojos se llenaban más de lágrimas.


	2. un año

Como cada sábado desde hacía más de un año Emma se sentó con un ramo de rosas blancas al lado del póster que le habia quitado la vida a su novia ,para ella era tan dificil recordar ese duro dia .mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a caer por su rostro

Se puso a jugar con los petalos blancos de las rosas cuando vio que un Mercedes negro se acercaba a ella sobre pasando el límite de velocida permitido en esa zona se aparto pero el coche ya habia dado un brusco giro que lo había estampado contra el poster que le quito la vida a su novia

El ruido del acero contra el metal la dejo paralizada un pánico atronador se istalo en ella tardo unos minutos en racionar y en decidir abrir la puerta de ese coche para encontrase dentro a una mujer no mayor de treinta ,tez morena , cabellos oscuros y cortos. Vio como un hilo de sangre empezaba a caer por el rostro de aquella mujer a la vez que un desagradable olor a gasolina le inundó la nariz


	3. Hola desconocida

Saco la cabeza del coche y vio como un charco de gasolina se estaba formando debajo de este .

Volvió a entrar sólo para

Desabrochar el cinturon de aquella mujer y sacarla

La cargo en sus brazos y la coloco en el asiento del copiloto de su viejo escarabajo amarillo Estaba algo asustada lo cual era lógico tenía a una desconocida inconscientey desangrandoce en su coche

Cuando ya iban por la mitad del trayecto hacia el hospital aquella desconocida se desperto algo confundida y empezó a mirar para todos lados... mientras su respiracion se volvia mas agitada a Emma se le paso una loca idea por la cabeza y si la tiraba del coche ( no mala idea Emma pero eres idiota o que ) se reprochó a si misma pero claro no la conocía y era lógico que desconfiara de ella

Pero sus ojos marrones se posaron en sus ojos azulados y le trasmitieron una gran confianza mientras los de ella a la desconocida una gran segurida

Fue en ese momento cuando emma habia decidido pronunciar un tímido "hola" Pero la chica de ojos marones se le adelantó:

Con un ¿donde estoy?

\- en mi coche respondió emma de una forma muy tímida

-Eso ya lo veo ,¿ pero quien eres ? ¿ porque estoy en tu coche ? Y ¿ porque me duele todo el cuerpo? Respondio algo asustada y preocupada

\- me llamo Emma no soy una asesina por si lo pensabas , as tenido un accidente de coche y te llevo a urgencias

Ante la respuesta de emma la desconocida de ojos marrones sólo se le escapó de sus labios un ah

Era bastante incómodo llevar a una chica la cual no conoces , esta herrida en tu coche y ni siquiera saber su nombre

\- bueno ¿co.. como te llamas? Pregunto Emma con un hilo de narcisismo en su voz

-Regina mills respondió mientras se colocaba mejor en su asiento

Plis comenta para saber si te gusto


	4. nota

**no es un capítulo sólo quería hablarles sobre la historia me gustaría que dieran su opinión y dijeran que quieren que pase en cada capítulo bueno también quiero preguntaros un par de cosas** **1 ven a Emma o Regina como fumadoras (se que seria un detalle alque nadie le importaría pero a mi si)** **2(el personaje de Robin va a estar tras regina en esta historia) cren que debería aser que Regina caiga un poco en sus tentaciones** **3 estoy pensando en meter a zelena en la historia la hago hermana de regina o no** **4 el trabajo de Emma será de diseñadora gráfica si alguien trabaja o lo estudia porfavor digamelo en los comentarios y con el trabajo de Regina que es fotógrafa igual por favor** **pronto actualizaré chau :)**


	5. en medio

**Comentarios :** **Eclair Rozen** **Voy a intentar hacerlo más largo** **Caroline gracias por el Consejo lo intentaré** **Como no tenies nombres os pondré 1,2 y 3 que original que soy XD** **1 tranqui no serán pareja aunque en este capítulo robin de entender que si pero tranquiiii sq por siempreee** **2 si el detino tiene muchas cosas para ellas** **3 si la seguiré gracias es el primer ffc que escribo y público**

 **gracia por comentar me llegáis al cora y comenté plis**

Que coste no se dana de nada de medicina o que se hace en estos casos así que lo intentado bueno chau .

El resto del camino fue en puro silenecio un silencio bastante incomodo para ambas diria que asta los pocos kilómetros que quedaban para llegar se les hicieron eternos

Tras llegar los médicos se la llevaron a observación y se dirigieron haci Emma pidiéndole la documentación de aquella chica

-yo .. Yo no la tengo no soy familiar suyo ni nada

-¿es una completa desconocida para ella ? Pregunto el médico

-exacto

¿ tienes algún objeto personal de ella con el cual cres que podamos indetificarla?

\- creo que si si su chaqueta está en mi coche igualmente creo que su nombre es regina ...

regina mills si eso dijo respondió antes de dirigirse hacia su coche cogió la chaqueta la cual estaba colocada sobre el asiento del copiloto y en peso a revisar los bolsillos donde en ellos encontró su móvil una caja de tabaco y su cartera ( si que tiene cosas la chaquetita ) dijo para si mintras se devantaba del asiento con la cartera en mano antes de dirijirce de nuevo nuevo hacia el hospital

-bueno , creo que esto puede llegar a servirte, estaba en su chaqueta. Dijo Emma mientras le entregaba la tarjeta

-Vale gracias. Nos comunicaremos.

Dijo el doctor mietras le entregaba la tarjeta a la secretaría.

-hola buenas tardes. Me comunico con la industria locksley?

-Si ,buena tarde ¿ en que le puedo ayudar ?

-Buenas le llamo del hospital new york presbyterian , para comunicarles que una de sus trabajadoras a tenido un accidente de coche y si sabían algo de su familia?

-Si me dice el nombre contesto la Secretaría mientras se puso a juagar con uno de los bolígrafos que había sobre su mesa

-Su nombre es regina... regina mills contesto el doctor

Seguro que es ella? Pregunto la Secretaría soltando el bolígrafo asiendo que este acabara en el piso

-Si estoy seguro señorita contesto con un tono más cortante

-No no lo decía porque isiera mal si trabajo ni nada... bueno ahora le paso con mi jefe

-Diga, que le paso a regina contesto un hombre de cabello oscuro con algunos mechones rubios y de espalda ancha

-Lamento pero no le puedo dar esa información sólo quería saber si sabe algo de su familia

-si, soy... su pareja respondió rascándose la cabeza

\- ah bueno, le informamos que la señorita tuvo un accidente de coche , tiene heridas leves, pero se tiene que quedar en observacion un par de días, más que todo por si tiene algún hematoma interno en el cráneo.

\- Vale gracias señor. En 15 minutos estoy ahí.

-Vale , es el new york presbyterian

Cojio la chaquta que estaba sobre su silla y se dirijo al hospital .

-Señorita ?

-Si contestó Emma mientras se daba la vuelta

-Ya nos esmos comunicado con su pareja creo que ya se puede machar

-Ah.. ya ya sólo quería dejarle esto a su familiar y las cosas que aún están en mi coche respondió señalando a la salida

en ese momento aquel mismo hombre que respondió a la llamada entró por la puerta corriendo Y dirigiéndose al mostrador

Hola buenas dijo con la voz entrecortada a la chica la cual estaba enfrente del mostrador

-Buenos días

-Así vengo por regina regina mills


	6. ¿porque yo?

los dias pasaron y con ellos las visitas de Robin Regina se iba recuperano de sus herias poco a poco mientras que a Emma la curiosidad por saber como como se encontraba ella se la comia por dentro

¿ se habra recuperado ya ?

¿como se encontrara ?

¿se acordara de mi?

eran algunas de las preguntas que ronda por su cabeza cada dia que pasaba aumentaba su curiosidad pero como iba a ir a ver como estaba si ni la conocia ¿seria bastante raro no ? o eso era lo que pensaba emma cada ves que tomaba la decision de ir a verla y asi pasaron sus dias hasia su vieja rutina y cuando llegaba la tarde toma la decision de ir a verla se preparaba cogia su vieja chaqueta roja como olvidarla claro era su favorita para despues acabar en algun bar comiendose la cabeza con las mismas pregutas siempre igual cada dia que pasaba la unica diferencia era el bar

estaba tranquilamente acabando uno de sus bocetos en el ordenador cuando una llamada a la saco de sus pensamientos asiendo que las lagrimas enpesaron a caer automaticamente de sus ojos y cubrieno parte de su rostro mientras su corazon enpesaba a ir cada vez mas rapido la senscion de ahogo la ibandia poco a poco mientras el sabor de las nausias ibanian su boca tardo en racionar y contestar al telefono fijo

-digame respondio mientras su respiracion y su corazon volvian poco a poco a la normalidad

-buenas, ¿ hablo con Emma Swan ?

si , son yo y ¿usted es?

-la llamo del hospital new york presbyterian, por Regina Mills

-¿Regina mills?

\- si su nombre y numero de telefono aparese como responsable de regina mills

(¿mi nombre ? como va a estar mi nombre no ¿deberia estar el de su pareja? o el de otro familiar)penso Emma mientras en la otra linea la ñññññññ del hospital le esplicaba que deberia ir a buscarla

\- señorita swan ¿esta usted escuchandome ?

-eh.. si si la escucho¿ que decia?

-ya veo que no, le decia que debe venir para firmar unos documentos para la salida de regina mills

-claro , voy para alla entoces dijo antes de colgar el telefono he ir a hacia su coche perdida en sus pensamientos de porque ella estaba puesta como su contacto

Después de un rato conduciendo y casi tener un asistente por no presentar atención a la cartera y estar metida para si misma llego

 **gracias por leer y comenten plis ;-)**


End file.
